Inkjet cartridges are commonly used in printers connected to personal computers. In many cases, the cartridge runs out of ink long before the cartridge structure reaches the end of its lifespan. In such cases, it is beneficial for the consumer and the environment to recycle the spent cartridge by testing the electronic components and refilling the ink chambers within the cartridge. Efficiently and effectively refilling inkjet cartridges requires specialized knowledge, tools and supplies to which the typical consumer does not have access. Consumer oriented stores have not been able to provide inkjet cartridge refilling services due to the limited training and experience of their employees and the lack of an appropriate in-store inkjet refilling system. Therefore, a need exists for a computer-controlled, semi-automatic, refill system for inkjet cartridges.